


Kissin' Strangers

by bliztoise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pining, Songfic, also reader is really GETTIN IT, i'm sorry cisco......i lov u, this is really cheesy but i rly feel like this fit cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Kissing strangers, 'til I find someone I love.





	Kissin' Strangers

Cisco hadn’t always been pining after you. In fact, it was quite recent. For the longest time you’d always just been his neighbor. Yea he’d had a crush on you, but he always had a crush on  _ any _ pretty person who talked to him. He figured it’d go away with time, like it always did. That was, until that summer.

 

You were both at the mailboxes in your building, discussing the next Star Wars movie (you were completely for the jedi being wiped out. _ “Fuck ‘em,” _ you’d said. Cisco was trying to argue for them.), when a tall dark-haired stranger came up behind you, spinning you around and putting his lips to yours. You respond by putting a arm around his neck, bringing him in for more. Cisco averts his gaze, closing his mailbox door a little harder than he should have.

 

“Oh! Sorry Cisco. We’ll continue this later though! The Jedi  _ need _ to end,” You say, tugging the stranger up the stairs, giggling as he tries to grab you.

 

“Uh, yea sure. Later,” Cisco says, but you’re already gone. He should’ve known you were seeing someone. You were too hot to  _ not _ be taken.

 

____

 

Four days later, you’d asked Cisco to meet you at Jitters, because you needed some computer help. Normally, he’d’ve just resolved the problem over the phone or something, because he hated doing computer stuff for people (he was so much _ more  _ than that), but lately, he’d been taking  _ any _ opportunity to see you. He didn’t know if you were still seeing the guy who he’d dubbed as the Midnight Menace, but it didn’t matter. His heart panged every time he saw you, he just had to wait. Not like, Ted Mosby wait, because that’s just ridiculous. More like, Ryan-Gosling-in-The-Notebook kind of wait. 

 

“Cisco? Earth to Cisco!” Caitlin says, snapping her fingers in front his face.

 

“Damn, I’m sorry, Cait, what?” He asks, running his hands through his hair.

 

“You’d better tell (Y/N) how you feel. It’s not going to get any better or worse unless you do,” She says, taking a sip from her to-go cup.

 

“I know! I just, I can’t. I dunno why though. Literally lives right beside me, and I can’t even knock on the door and say ‘hey, so I’ve seen you kissing other dudes but, uh, I think you should be kissing me instead’!” He says, drumming his fingers on the table. 

 

Caitlin looks past him, through the glass door. “Well, I wouldn’t say anything tonight.”

 

Cisco turns around and looks through the door. Sure enough, there’s (Y/N) and some blonde guy, necking. He’s got you pressed up against the glass, his hands scrunching your shirt up against your waist. He’s pressing kisses into your neck as he says something into your ear, to which you blush violently and lightly slap his arm. Cisco quickly turns around as you enter the building, book bag in tow.

 

“Good luck,” Caitlin says, patting him on the shoulder as she leaves. 

 

(Y/N) comes in and sets their stuff down as a waiter comes by to take their order. After that’s done they turn to Cisco. “Hey! Thank you so much for meeting me! I know we could’ve easily met up in my apartment or yours but where’s the fun in that, right?”  _ Yea, there could’ve been a naked man in there, _ Cisco thinks bitterly.

 

“Anyway, so here’s the problem........”

____

 

“I’m tellin’ you dude, just  _ say _ something,” Barry says. “You’re a catch, they’d be lucky to have you.”

 

“Oh yea, that’s easy for you to say Mr. I-Could-Literally-Get-Anyone! You’re  _ already _ with the love of your life. Meanwhile, I saw another random guy come out of their apartment the other day. He had a really douchey lip piercing and I hope it got caught on their mouth and it completely ruined their night,” Cisco says, tapping around on the keyboard in front of him. He’d been totally out of focus lately because of (Y/N). This was the third guy they’d been out with in the past two weeks, and it was killing him. They were burning through guys as fast as Barry burned calories.

 

“Cisco. Listen. Sometimes it takes some mistakes before you get it right. These guys are 

(Y/N)’s mistakes. Give it some time.” Cisco’s phone began to ring with your ring tone.  _ Binary Sunset _ from Star Wars Episode IV. He hesitated to answer, but one look from Barry made him hit accept.

 

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s up?”

 

“Okay, so I got all the 1970’s and up versions of King Kong. Now what’s the latest one I’m looking for? I can never remember the name.”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s Kong: Skull Island. You’re picking up snacks too, right? Or do I have pick some up? Because if I do, you know I’m springing for the fancy, in-the-bowl popcorn bags.” Cisco starts to smile. He had completely forgotten about the movie night you had scheduled together. This would be the perfect time to talk to you. He was pretty sure lip ring was gone for good, if your scowl after he had left was any indication. He was feeling pretty hopeful, until he heard the voice on the other end. It wasn’t yours.

 

“Hey, babe, are you really getting those movies? Let’s do something else tonight. Like go to the pool hall or something,” A deep voice says.

 

“Jay, no! I have movie night tonight with Cisco! I can’t miss it. I promise I’ll make it up to you,” You say. Cisco can hear you give him a kiss. He feels ill. 

 

_ This was way more than a crush..... _

 

___

 

It’d been a particularly rough night at S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco was tired. He was tired of dealing with metahumans, tired of coming home alone. Tired of opening a bag of pizza rolls and melting into his couch as,  _ once again _ , he heard music playing from your apartment. Tonight he was going to _ do _ something about it.

 

Cisco gets up from his couch and swings open his door. He starts banging on your door. He’s running on all adrenalin right now and he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do when you open the door, but he just knows he’s gotta say  _ something _ to you.

 

The door opens. “Cisco? What’s wrong? W-”

 

He takes a deep breath. “(Y/N), just listen. I’ve seen you with about six guys in the past three weeks and it’s killing me. That last guy thought King Kong was lame!  _ King Kong! _ You deserve better than someone who can’t appreciate your love of media, someone who can’t love you like you deserve. You deserve so much more (Y/N), and _ I can give you that _ . Every time we hang out my chest feels like it’s going to burst, and I can’t take it anymore. I  _ love _ you! I’ve loved you since you moved in beside me and I thought it would go away, but it won’t so I-”

 

You cut him off with a kiss. He immediately responds, bringing his hands to your face, like he can’t believe it’s happening. You kiss him deeply, hands holding his forearms. When you pull away you smile and laugh a little. Cisco looks a little confused until you give him another peck.

 

“Oh Cisco Ramon, haven’t you heard? I’ve been kissing strangers, trying to find someone I love. And I think I _ just _ found him.”

 

Cisco’s chest didn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao listen.................................i love that boy. anyways comments n kudos are appreciated! thanks so much for reading!! it was my first time writing cisco, or DC stuff in general so.....don't expect me to tackle batman anytime soon


End file.
